Hermione's Mansion
by YoSoyTuPadre
Summary: Hermione gana una mansión en un concurso en el cual ni se apunto, pero gracias a la idea de Harry de comprobar si era cierto, ella se ve implicada en una aventura que por lo menos unos cuantos traumas le dejara, una rubia de ensueño le da una aspiradora y un vídeo juego... eso tiene sentido? creo que no, pero si quieren pueden entrar y leer para saber si tiene alguna lógica.


-Muy bien según el folleto es esta.- decía una chica castaña mirando un papel y para seguido mirar la mansión.- esto no es lo que se muestra aquí.- hace referencia al papel que trae entre las manos.

Ante ella se impone una enorme casona destartalada como si llevara años de estar deshabitada se notaba un aura tenebrosa e incluso se podría decir que desde dentro se podían escuchar algunos ruidos extraños.

-Mmmm… se escuchan ruidos talvez Harry ya esta adentro.- se acerca a la puerta y antes de que ella pudiera tocar la puerta se abrió un poco.

Adentrándose al lugar ve que todas las luces están apagadas y su lógica le grita que no sigua, que se detenga y regrese por donde vino, pero una fuerza superior como si de un instinto se tratara la llevo a adentrarse mas en la casona, una vez adentro las puertas se cerraron tras de si y maldijo no haber escuchado a su lógica quien siempre tiene la razón.

Unos ruidos en la parte superior de la casona la pusieron en alerta, intento abrir la puerta pero sin ningún resultado, y de nuevo esa fuerza la llevo hacia unas escaleras que daban a la segunda planta. Había un pasillo donde en medio tenia una puerta enorme y a los lados se podían distinguir unas puertas, pero a ella solo le llamo la atención la puerta que estaba ahora mismo enfrente de ella cuando trato de abrirla noto que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave , regreso de nuevo a la primera planta y logro ver que justo en medio de las escaleras que daban al siguiente piso estaba otra puerta con el grabado de algo en el, no podía ver bien el dibujo pues estaba bastante oscuro, solo la luz de afuera que se colaba por las ventanas era su única manera de ver algo, se acerco a la puerta pero una risa entre espeluznante y traviesa se escucho justo arriba de ella y logro ver una tenue luz con una llave moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-¡Dios que es eso!- dijo alterada y la llave callo enfrente suyo, la tomo y primero reviso si era de la puerta que daba a la salida, aunque algo le decía que se aventurara a entrar en la puerta de la planta de arriba.- Vamos Hermione tu puedes!... Esto es una locura yo tendría que estar ahora mismo en otro lugar y justo me meto en una casona con… con… no se que sean esas cosas y talvez Harry ni siquiera este aquí!- decía abriendo la puerta de arriba.

Dentro alcanzo a ver la silueta de alguien con algo en la espalda, una luces tenues se hicieron mas brillantes y unos espectros aparecieron con la misma risa que había escuchado un poco antes, una linterna se encendió apuntando a los fantasmas y uno de estos quedo inmóvil por unos segundos y la silueta con algo en la espalda se revelo dejando a la vista a una rubia en bata de laboratorio y pantalones entubados de mezclilla, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes también de laboratorio, con guantes en sus manos y con una botas negras de tacón no muy alto, la rubia apunto al espectro con una cosa parecida a una aspiradora y esta comenzaba a succionar al fantasma pero parece que se ocupa de mucho esfuerzo pues debido a los movimientos bruscos que realizaba el fantasma la rubia termino en el piso y el fantasma junto con los demás aprovecharon para acercase, la castaña ayudo a la rubia a levantarse y juntas salieron de ese lugar.

En un laboratorio (que no se sabe de donde salio) la rubia y la castaña se encuentran conversando.

-Mucho gusto soy la Profesora Fleur Delacour pero me puedes decir Fleur.- le decía la rubia a la castaña con un exquisito acento francés y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y sin los lentes se podían apreciar sus ojos azul cielo muy atrayentes.

-yo soy Hermione Granger.-dice presentándose la castaña un tanto confusa.- tengo una pregunta, que es lo que eran esas cosas que nos intentaron atacar y que es esa cosa con la que intentaste atrapar a uno.

-Esos son fantasmas que creo que ya se habrá deducido y este…- dice señalando al aparato con forma de aspiradora.- es mi Poltergust 3000 es para atraparlos, pero como lograste ver no tuve tanta suerte y se me escapo el que intentaba capturar.

-si esta casa esta llena de espectros y usted los esta capturando… ¿entonces yo que tengo que hacer aquí? hace días recibí una notificación de que había ganado una mansión de un concurso al que ni siquiera participe pero como le conté a Harry el insistió en venir a comprobar quedamos en vernos aquí y no lo veo por ninguna parte.- Dice la castaña esperando a que la profesora Delacour tenga alguna respuesta.

-Como es ese tal Harry? por que hace unas horas, antes de entrar a la casona vi una persona con cabello negro, anteojos y si mi vista no me falla tenia una cicatriz en la frente.- le decía lo que había logrado ver de un chico al que talvez seria el que la chica estaba buscando.

-era el, ¿viste a donde se fue?- Preguntaba esperanzada Hermione esperando una respuesta que la saque de ese lugar.

-si, entro en la casona quise detenerlo pero ya había entrado y cuando yo lo quise buscar no lo encontré por ningún lugar- Le explicaba a la Castaña un poco avergonzada de no haber llegado un poco antes para advertir al muchacho.

-ósea que… ¿Harry esta solo allí dentro?- preguntaba Hermione mas para ella que para la rubia que estaba frente a ella.

-me temo que si.- Le respondía la rubia en voz suave a la chica que esta casi en estado de shock.

-¡tenemos que entrar por el, tenemos que sacarlo!- decía saliendo del shock inicial y actuando como desquiciada caminando de un lado a otro.

-bueno, en eso creo que necesitare tu ayuda como vez no tengo la suficiente fuerza para poder absorber a los fantasmas.- le comenzaba a decir a la castaña.

-¿que estas insinuando?- pregunta Hermione con temor de la posible respuesta.

-que tu entres y rescates a tu novio.- le dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo pues una contestación así sabe que nadie se la tomara bien.

-Harry no es mi novio! Y yo no pienso entrar sola a esa casona, sin contar que ni siquiera se usar esa cosa.- dice señalando la Poltergust 3000.

-por eso no te preocupes, en un momento te puedo dar una pequeña clase de el modo de uso de la Poltergust 3000.- le decía con una sonrisa radiante que por un momento desubico a la castaña.

-pero…-no pudo terminar pues Fleur tomo la palabra, llevándola a un cuarto con alguna cosas en el piso.

-muy bien un consejo es que enfoques bien la linterna eso hará que por un momento los fantasmas se queden paralizados mira…- le dice detrás de un espejo donde podía ver todos lo movimiento que hacia Hermione para seguido presionar algunos botones y de una de las cosas que estaban en el suelo un fantasma aparece.

-Pero que dem…- Hermione rápidamente lo apunta con la linterna al fantasma y este después de que es apuntado se paraliza y a los segundos desaparece.- oh por Dios!

-muy bien después de eso rápidamente enciende la Poltergust 3000 e intenta succionarlos.- le explicaba sin apartar la mirada de la castaña.

-y eso como hago?- dice volteando a ver a la rubia detrás del vidrio.

-si vez, un poco antes de la boca de la Poltergust 3000 hay una pequeña palanquilla asía atrás es para encenderla y comenzara a aspirar todo a su paso bueno… todo lo que pueda ser aspirado, si mueves la palanca hacia enfrente saldrá una pequeña ráfaga de aire como si de una sopladora de tratara.

-entonces esta cosa es una aspiradora con todas las de la ley?- dice la castaña analizando bien el aparato.

-NO! Eso es mi Poltergust 3000 y no tiene nada que ver con una aspiradora bueno… solo el diseño.-

-tiene toda la pinta de ser una.- resopla la castaña un poco cansada de que le explique el funcionamiento de una aspiradora.

-pues no lo es y es hora de que mires lo que puede hacer esa nena.-volvía a presionar algunos botones y del suelo aparecieron otros 3 fantasmas.

-que pero no…-a punta con la linterna y cuando los ve paralizados enciende la Poltergust 3000 y aspirando a los tres con algo de dificultad pues cada uno se movía a diferente dirección pero al final logro atrapar a los tres.

-Lo has hecho muy bien. Le felicito la rubia muy contenta y abriendo la puerta para que regresara con ella.

-Si bueno yo…- decía con los ojos abiertos como platos y la respiración un poco acelerada.

-Es hora de que vayas por tu amigo.- le regalaba una sonrisa tranquila aunque en ese momento a la castaña le pareció lo mas perturbarte de su vida.

-pero…- aun esta casi temblando de la impresión y no la dejaban terminar de explicarse.

-mientras tu estas aquí haciendo decidía, quien sabe que le están haciendo aquellas cosas a tu amigo.- le recriminaba a Hermione con un tono divertido que la castaña no noto.

-esta bien pero como sabre que hacer si me topo con algo extraño.- tomo valor de donde no lo tenia para decidirse a entrar por su mejor amigo.

-eso es simple toma este es el GameBoy Horror eso servirá para mantenernos en contacto.- dice pasando le un dispositivo muy parecido a un GameBoy Color.

-y no seria mejor por celular?- pregunta mientras ve sorprendida el diseño del aparato, no puede creer que tenga toda la pinta de una consola de videojuegos portátil.

-No, claro que no, además eso te servirá para detectar presencias escondidas y lugares ocultos.- le decía molesta mostrándole algunos de lo beneficios que tiene ese pequeño aparatito.

-Esta bien, entonces… Harry voy por ti.- Dice Hermione volteando a ver la puerta.

-Enserio no es tu novio?- pregunta la rubia divertida por la forma de actuar de las linda castaña.

-No, el es mi mejor amigo y casi hermano tengo que decir. ¿Por?- le decía mientras volteaba y dejaba ver la cara de espanto que le producía entrar de nuevo en esa casona.

-Nada solo curiosidad. – responde la rubia con ganas de echarse a reír en ese instante, la despide con un movimiento de mano y la castaña se adentra de nuevo en la mansión.

* * *

**Esta historia NO es mía a la loca de una amiga se le ocurrió esta idea y como no la quería subir en su cuenta le ofrecí yo a hacer una y yo me encargare de subir esta pequeña historia. **

**Le quiero demostrar que su historia no es aburrida y que por lo menos unas cuantas risas si sacara. **


End file.
